<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【CA/好兆头/婚后短篇2】地球今日岁月静好·万圣节 by suliwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346915">【CA/好兆头/婚后短篇2】地球今日岁月静好·万圣节</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu'>suliwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>好兆头ca [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>迟来的万圣节小甜甜！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>好兆头ca [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【CA/好兆头/婚后短篇2】地球今日岁月静好·万圣节</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>众所周知谈了恋爱之后人会变得幼稚。</p><p>天使和恶魔就能幸免吗？不，他们只会变得更幼稚。</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔经常挂在嘴边的一句话，“我真怀念从前，克劳利，从前我们对彼此还有一些收敛和矜持”，每当听这话的时候克劳利墨镜后的双瞳恨不得翻上九重天喊天使集体来给这个心里没数的亚茨拉斐尔翻个大白眼。</p><p>是哪个天使整天施展奇迹，被人类刀架在脖子上还要等着恶魔来救还毫无心虚的？作为一个天使没有事业心没有关系，起码要知道自己也可以当英雄，而不是当英雄救美的那个“美”。</p><p>——当然我们没有说亚茨拉斐尔不够美，才不可以当这个“美”的意思。毕竟那蓝眼睛一瞥可以让全地狱最玩世不恭的恶魔都前来以今生做侍臣，饶是历史和传说里再绝代的妖姬都不太可能完成这种“丰功伟绩”。</p><p>作者在此建议亚茨拉斐尔如果哪天不想开旧书店了可以去从事写作，如果有朝一日真的出了《攻略心动恶魔的100条秘笈》，那么她不仅要咬咬牙买三本，还要带头去砸了没有这本书的楼下书店。</p><p>当然想归想，作为绝代天使“美人”的男朋友、恶魔英雄克劳利大部分时间都是任劳任怨鞠躬尽瘁的，你说东，我嘴上说要往西跑，实际上还得给你打一辆往东边开的出租车再嘱咐出租车司机少绕点路——虽然他嘴上还是不依不饶地念着，“如果再有下次，我就把你这身衣服变成迪士尼的公主裙，然后随便给你扔进哪个城堡里。”</p><p>“问题是克劳利，”面对自己男朋友的暴躁发言，“公主”亚茨拉斐尔缩在上世纪的软垫椅子里捧着小天使翅膀被子小口小口啜着热茶，“你要知道，有时候我也不想的.......”</p><p>“如果你当时没在巴士底狱说出我就是为了吃可丽饼这种鬼话，也许我还能相信你一点，”克劳利冷冷地揭穿了亚茨拉斐尔的辩解，“我们怎么说也是恶魔和天使，你觉得你总被人类为难成这样合适吗？”</p><p>他把杯子往桌子上重重一放，几滴红酒迸溅了出来染了一手。克劳利一口气吹过去，酒液瞬间腾空而起回到了杯子里。蛇眼满意地看着自己的杰作，“就像这样，这不是很简单的事情吗？”</p><p>“但是天堂要打报告的......”</p><p>“报告那玩意有什么用吗？”克劳利直起半个身子贴近亚茨拉斐尔的脸，两个鼻尖对着鼻尖，“看着我，你觉得那帮糟老头子能给你什么回复？”</p><p>“话也不能这么说克劳利......”亚茨拉斐尔面对眼前骤然逼近放大的一双金红眼瞳，又往椅子的角落里缩了一缩，神色瞬间荡漾起三分委屈三分撒娇还有四分身不由己，“那我能问最后一个问题吗？”</p><p>克劳利抬抬下巴，示意亚茨拉斐尔可以说话。</p><p>“你觉得迪士尼那些公主们的裙子哪条好看？”亚茨拉斐尔双手捧住白瓷杯，真诚地提问。</p><p>这个话题以详细写出来会被屏蔽的结局告终，所以我们最后也不知道亚茨拉斐尔究竟是穿了白雪公主抑或是睡美人的衣服，只知道亚茨拉斐尔再也不敢在自己男朋友面前说这种虎狼之词。</p><p>虽然亚茨拉斐尔并不觉得这个问题有什么奇怪的：是你先提起来穿公主裙的，怎么到最后会是这样？想不通啊想不通——他一边保持着旧书贩子招徕客人的微笑，一边小心翼翼地甩着自己肉身发痛的腰，无端就想起当年看莎士比亚时克劳利的一句嘟哝，“骑马可太伤屁股了。”</p><p>当时不知道怎么对答的亚茨拉斐尔，几百年后终于想到了句合适的对答，“彼此彼此”，他横了在橱窗边刷手机的克劳利，在心里暗暗抱怨。“被蛇骑也挺伤的。”</p><p>嗯嗯嗯是是是，我们都知道，挺伤身的。</p><p>但有一点可以肯定：这对情侣都还蛮喜欢cos，甚至将这项艺术玩出了高度、玩出了新意、玩出了高水准。天使和恶魔性别都是流动的，这使得他们搞起cos来愈发没有顾忌。</p><p>譬如亚茨拉斐尔就无数次夸赞过克劳利的女装扮相，（“实在是太亮丽了，我敢说没有哪个花园能长出这样的英伦玫瑰！）克劳利也勉强承认亚茨拉斐尔的土园丁打扮十分传神，“直接扔到哪个英国乡下的麦田里，大概天堂的管理层都找不出你。”蛇嘴里吐不出象牙，亚茨拉斐尔已经习惯了选择性倾听克劳利的发言：把能哄自己开心的留下，那些听起来就奇怪的直接过滤掉。这样天也蓝了，草也绿了，圣詹姆斯公园的鸭子也肥了，身旁的男朋友也一点都不烦人了。</p><p>天使在自我修养这一点上一直都是可以的，在此建议每一位被情所困的朋友们学习一个，有效根治所有恋爱烦恼。</p><p>事实上他们现在的行为也叫做cos：一个天使和一个恶魔千方百计混入人群之中，做最普通平凡的一个人类，这难道不是更深一层的角色扮演？借凡人的身份再去扮演不同的角色、乃至于扮演对方都出神入化，这已经可以说是cos中的cos。</p><p>这种行为被人类称做：套娃。</p><p>虽说二位是工作要求的职业coser，但时至今日你也很难分清，他们假公济私的心究竟有几分。两边的上司与其说不满他们的玩忽职守，倒不如说是出于恨铁不成钢的心理，一定要拦他们一拦才算甘心。</p><p>但死鱼不怕开水烫，事业心这种东西，缺乏就是缺乏，没有就是没有，总不可能今天还在伦敦喝咖啡，明天就突发奇想想要毁灭世界吧？人的本性难移，神的本性更如磐石。说好摸鱼一千年，你若只摸九百岁，我们再也不要见。</p><p>只是cos久了，很容易忘记自己本来的身份。如今连他们自己都有些分不太清，什么才是真实的自己，是这个喜欢飙车和喝酒、将街头走出T台来的潇洒帅哥，还是盘桓在伊甸园灌木丛中行哄骗之罪的兽？是这个一本正经还有些小心机的和善小老板，还是曾持着火剑振翅跃入天际的天使？</p><p>本我和自我，大我和小我，归去的我和前来的我，这些问题即使无聊，偶尔也会跳出来困扰一下这对老情人。</p><p>是以在所有节日里，他们最喜欢的还是可以肆意装扮的万圣节。这诞生自圣洁、却被后人当作狂欢之夜的节日，实在是太合他们口味了。亚茨拉斐尔可以放出自己的翅膀而后解释“这是万圣节的小把戏”，克劳利也可以探出自己的獠牙板着一张脸在门口写着“内有恶兽”。</p><p>乱相狂舞的人间之中，没有人会在乎面前的是不是真正的天使、身边有没有真正的魔鬼出没。借着一张油彩的人皮，每个人都释放出真正的自我。</p><p>这一年，当AZ·Fell书店的门被敲开时，一副诡异又和谐的景象就这样出现了：面前一个扮相可怖的“魔鬼”肆无忌惮地吓唬着来访的小孩子；后面探出一个白衣白发的老好人，陪笑着给吓得呆如木鸡、还没来得及哭的小孩子手里塞各种各样的糖果。</p><p>那前面吓人的魔鬼着实恐怖：除了标配的南瓜头骷髅衣之外，双目隐隐有金红色的光渗出来，獠牙上滴着口涎，比任何贴画上的魔鬼都可怖——让你模仿没有让你超越，亚茨拉斐尔在开门之前曾看了三四次克劳利的扮相欲言又止。</p><p>“嘶——怎么了？”</p><p>克劳利忙着往自己的身上挂一串串的蛇牙，面部一半变回了蛇的原貌，于是那金灯般的双目和锋利的獠牙都坦荡地撂在外面。变回部分蛇相的克劳利说话也免不了带上些本体的兽性，每一句话都穿插着嘶嘶的低狺，好似下一秒真的要吞个路上的小孩才能尽兴。</p><p>“我还是觉得，觉得这样不太好......”</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔的装扮相比克劳利简朴了很多：一身白衣整洁干净，左手一筐各式各样的糖果，右手时不时掏一个往嘴里塞。神奇的是无论怎么掏，筐里的糖总不见少，倒是有越吃越多的趋势。他嘴里塞了颗太妃糖，含糊不清地说，“克劳利，你会把身边的小孩子们都吓到的......”</p><p>“但是很有趣，”克劳利南瓜头里的双目也审视地打量着亚茨拉斐尔这副和万圣节气氛格格不入的打扮，“你不会真的要穿这套吧？”</p><p>“我觉得挺好的，”亚茨拉斐尔一扬脖子，面上的神情颇为自信，“不管你信不信，之前多少年我都穿这套。”</p><p>“嘶——然后呢？”克劳利回了回头看着窗外“群魔乱舞”的小孩子们，“你有没有收到什么五好公民奖之类的？”他探头过去，看见一个南瓜头小男孩手里正拎着玩具蛇挥舞着。这红头发的大恶作剧家吹了一口气，男孩手中的蛇顿时活了过来，并且努力顺着他的小胳膊往身上缠绕。</p><p>男孩嗷的一声大叫，嚎哭着跑走了，克劳利的满意溢于言表，转头回来看到亚茨拉斐尔白了他一眼，“放心，嘶——没有毒的。”</p><p>“总算你还有点良心......”亚茨拉斐尔的面色由阴转晴。</p><p>“嘶——我觉得你对我说话愈来愈不客气了，天使。”</p><p>“彼此彼此，”亚茨拉斐尔竟还给克劳利行了个礼，“克劳利，反正你这个魔鬼从来都没有对我客气过。”</p><p>克劳利本以为自己能够吓退所有的小孩子叫他们不再来，谁知这一晚街角书店门口的门铃声此起彼伏，每个小孩子喊完“trick or treat”之后都会小心翼翼地在门口站个半分钟。</p><p>“怎么了，小鬼头？”克劳利没好气地开口。南瓜头实在是太热了，他感到自己精心保养的头发正在被汗水打成一缕一缕的贴在脑门上，“被吓傻了？”</p><p>“先生，我可以摸摸吗？”穿成小吸血鬼的小鬼头眼里不但没有畏惧，反而有了些兴奋的光芒，“您的獠牙实在是太逼真太酷了！”</p><p>身后传来枕边人熟悉的压抑着的大笑，背着白色羽翼的天使及时送上了一捧糖果，不顾自己男朋友的黑脸，“很抱歉，但是我的朋友应该不会太喜欢——是吧，克劳利？”</p><p>回应小男孩的是重重的关门声。</p><p>这一晚上这剧情上演了至少77次，大抵是克劳利第一次在书店度过万圣节，每个孩子都对这个装扮神秘又逼真的大人感兴趣，是以克劳利至少听了443句“先生，我可以摸摸你的眼睛里安的灯泡吗！”这种蠢问题。他发誓没有什么比这一夜更加漫长，如果有，那么只会是下一年的万圣节。</p><p>“如果我是你，”他摘下头套，筋疲力竭，看着坐在地毯上往嘴里忍着笑塞糖的亚茨拉斐尔，“我一定不会笑.......”</p><p>“你一定会笑的更大声。”亚茨拉斐尔警惕地看了他一眼，防止这魔鬼下一秒化作什么巨兽拿他撒气。“好了，他们都是可爱的小孩子，本来你就是为了吓唬他们，这下也算是‘得偿夙愿’。”</p><p>“他们为什么不怕我？”克劳利颓败地梳理着暗红的乱发，“难道现在人类已经邪恶到这种程度了吗？”他看着亚茨拉斐尔翅膀收了起来垫在身后，“这不合理，听着，我还是觉得这很不合理。对于魔鬼一点尊重都没有。”</p><p>“那不然你要怎么？”亚茨拉斐尔拍拍手收起来那一筐吃了一晚上还是吃不完的糖果，“难道你还想听一句，‘先生你的獠牙真的是太逼真了，我可以摸摸吗？’”他站起来走到克劳利身边坐下，翅膀半展也挡在克劳利身后。</p><p>“毕竟除了我们，谁也不知道这是真的。”</p><p>是的，除了他们两个自己，没人知道他们正和神迹擦肩而过，没有人。那些诸多绮丽圣洁和凶残的景象，在小孩子的心里也都是童话故事，长大了就会都忘光。这世界照常运转，留存不下奇迹，这样无趣，除非——</p><p>克劳利探过头来，那半蛇半人凶恶而可怖的脸凑在天使圣洁的手边。</p><p>“摸吧。”</p><p>——除非你来感受什么是我。</p><p>-end-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>